Mas o que é?
by Fabiii-Chan
Summary: Bem, Rukia brigava com Ichigo e viu uma propaganda de camisinhas. Fic ressuscitada depois de longos 3 anos!


Entã gente, como vcs podem imaginar...Bleach não me pertence,mas ainda tenho esperanças XDDDD

Gente é minha primeira fic, enton vcs jah podem imaginar tbm neh...u.u

Bem,vamos a história XDDD/

Já era de manhã, Rukia ainda dormia naquele armário. Ichigo estranhou ela dormir lá hoje, ele podia jurar que ela havia ido dormir no quarto de Yuzu na noite passada, mas já estava arrumado, bate na porta do armário e diz:

- Rukiaaaa... Ainda dormindo??Assim vamos nos atrasar!

Sem resposta...

"Aquela folgada... Desse jeito, vamos nos atrasar de novo e eu não quero aturar o Keigo dizendo que a gente passo a noite juntos... ¬¬"

- Apesar de que, de certa forma, a gente passo. – Ichigo pensou alto, já que eles estavam morando na mesma casa e ela dormia em seu armário.

- O que onii-chan? – perguntou Yuzu que entrou no quarto no momento em que Ichigo falou – Você e quem já passaram o que juntos? – E fez cara de curiosa.

- Hã, nada, nada Yuzu... O café já ta pronto? – perguntou um pouco corado.

- Tá sim onii-chan... Ah onii-chan?Você sabe por que a Rukia-chan não dormiu em casa ontem?

- Ah não sei não, ela deve ter ido à casa de uma amiga e dormido lá... Haha – Ichigo tentava disfarçar. Yuzu saiu do quarto. No mesmo instante, Ichigo abriu a porta do armário e viu Rukia dormindo em sono profundo e olha que na noite passada eles nem haviam saído pra matar Hollows!

- Vamos Rukia, acorde! – disse enquanto a balançava, percebendo que ela não acordaria disse – Eu acho melhor você acordar, tem um coelho muito estranho aqui querendo te abraçar...

- Coelhinho Chappy -- ! – Disse Rukia levantando na mesma hora e a fazendo bater com força a cabeça no teto do armário, ela passou a mão na cabeça e disse – Cadê?Cadê, Ichigo?Cadê?

- Hahahahaha, eu só disse isso pra você levantar sua baka! Haha, você achou mesmo que ia ter um coelho idiota aqui?E ainda bateu a cabeça. – Ichigo ria da situação.

- Grr, Ichigo bakaaa! – deu um chute na barriga dele – Como ousa me enganar sobre algo tão importante como o grande, lindo, maravilhoso Chappy?Não entende a gravidade do que fez?Agora saia que eu quero me trocar e aproveite pra pensar melhor no que fez!- e expulsou Ichigo do quarto.

"Caramba, eu acordo ela e é assim que ela me agradece? E como assim" grande, lindo, maravilhoso Chappy"?É só um coelho idiota, o que ela vê de tão especial nele?!" pensava Ichigo bravo.

Já pronta, Rukia corria com Ichigo para a escola, ambos mal-humorados, pois a pequena discussão deles de manhã comprometeu o café da manhã deles.

- Se você tivesse levantado mais cedo eu poderia ter comido meu café da manhã, mas não você levantou tarde e ainda deu piti por causa de um coelho idiota!

- O Chappy não é idiota!E eu tive motivo pra ter acordado mais tarde e...e...er – pronto, ela tinha deixado escapar, a verdade era que ela tinha saído na noite passada pra matar um Hollow e por isso havia dormido tarde e no armário de Ichigo.

- Co como assim tinha motivo?O que você tava fazendo?Por um acaso você saiu sozinha pra matar Hollows?

- Hã... hum...er é é que tava tarde ne?Ai achei melhor nem te acordar e fui sozinha, mas não há nada com o que se preocupar Ichigo, foi tudo bem.

- Como assim tudo bem?Você sai sozinha pra matar Hollows e simplesmente não me avisa?A gente sempre saiu juntos pra fazer isso...

Mas Rukia não estava mais ouvindo, ela olhava uma promoção de um mercado, ela gostava de olhar coisas assim, sempre com letras grandes e coloridas, era diferente da Soul Sociaty. Uma das promoções dizia: "Camisinhas Browls com efeito retardante, agora você compra o melhor pelo melhor preço, venha você também!"

- ...e você não pode mais fazer isso, e se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você e...hã Rukia?Você tá me escutando?Você tá bem?- perguntou preocupado, será que o Hollow de ontem a tinha machucado?

- Hã, ah tá tudo bem sim...Ichigo?

- Sim?

- O que é uma camisinha?- e olhou com uma cara extremamente curiosa.

Pronto!Esta era uma pergunta que Ichigo tinha medo que Rukia fizesse!E agora, como ele explicaria uma coisa constrangedora como essa pra ela?Por que ela tinha que perguntar isso?Por quê?Por quê?

- Hã...bem...er...é...uma camisinha?...er...é...um preservativo!- dizia completamente vermelho.

- Ah sim claro, é um preservativo!Acabou com todas as minhas dúvidas e o que é isso?Como você é idiota!O que é uma camisinha Ichigo?Pra que ela serve?Por que tem efeito retardante?Você já usou uma?Eu posso usar uma também?Você me ensinaria a usar?Vamos, diga que eu to curiosa! – dizia Rukia super curiosa, por que tinha ficado tão vermelho?Então uma camisinha não era uma camisa só que menor?Porque se fosse ele não ficaria tão vermelho e diria logo o que é de uma vez!E por que raios ele tá todo vermelho?

- Hã...er...é que...bem...ei olhe Rukia, já estamos na escola!Vamos indo ne?!

- Mas Ichigo, o que é uma camisinha?

- Er, temos de ir...

- Ah mas,mas...

- Depois a gente conversa, vamos para a sala de aula agora tá? – dizia enquanto subia as escadas, ele tinha que sair daquela situação...

- Mas, mas – tentava Rukia inutilmente, já haviam chegado à sala de aula e lá ela não poderia perguntar coisas do mundo material perto dos outros.

"Ichigo você me paga!" pensava com cara de brava.

A curiosidade a matava, já que não daria com Ichigo, ela tentaria com Inoue. Rukia estava decididíssima a descobrir o que era uma camisinha! (XD)

- Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!Ohayo Kuchiki-san! – dizia uma feliz Inoue.

- Ohayo Inoue.

- Ohayo Inoue-san.

- Noossaa Kurosaki-kun, por que você tá todo vermelho?É o sol? – perguntou Inoue preocupada, olhando para Ichigo que ainda estava vermelho.

- Hã, não é nada, deve ser só o sol mesmo...

- Ah tá, passa protetor solar da próxima vez para não acontecer nada de mais grave, né Tatsuki-chan?Hã, tatsuki-chan? – Inoue procurava que a um segundo atrás estava ao seu lado.

Não foi difícil acha-la, ela ia em direção à porta onde Chizuro abraçava Rukia de um jeito bem apertado.

- Aaah, minha linda princesa Rukia, você dormiu bem?Tá com cara de sono, você teve algum pesadelo? – dizia Chizuro toda feliz.

- Ah, foi algo mais ou menos assim... Haha.

- Ah, pois eu tive um lindo sonho, onde estava você, minha linda rainha Orihime --!Vocês estavam todas de sutiã e nós – ela não pode concluir a frase, Tatsuki lhe dera um murro que a fez voar longe.

- Essa pervertida, é só tirar os olhos dela por um segundo e ela já apronta!Ah você está bem Rukia-san? – Tatsuki perguntou ao ver Rukia ofegante.

- Ah tá tudo vem sim, a Chizuro-san é mesmo muito carinhosa né?Haha. – disse com aquela voz falsa.

- Não, ela é pervertida mesmo...

Ichigo estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz falsa... Ah como ele odi-a-va aquilo.

Continua...

Bom, tah ai uma pekena tentativa de fic, por issu por favor me falem o q q vcs axaram, tah boa?Tah ruim??Tah péssima????

Critiquem, critiquem e critiquem...Eu acabei de entrar nessa vida e queria mtoo saber o q vcs axaram...me ajudem i.i

Boom, mtoo obrigada a qm leu até aki, agradeço de coração


End file.
